Bite Up My Head (2017-2018)
When I was at some party, I found a DVD dropped in some place in the floor and I picked It up, and the DVD was called APPLE & ONION UNRELEASED EPISODE, I went home very fast and I popped the DVD to my Playstation 3, got some potato chips, sprite cherry, and rainbow nerds, and the menu looked like weird, the apple & onion logo from the pilot was in here, the background was black, and text saying PLAY, OPTIONS and EXTRAS. I pressed ''Cross on my controller on the PLAY button, the episode just started with the normal intro, the sky was just dark red, fire was coming from the street, the only colors on apple and onion was just grayscale or monochrome or whatever you call it, the title card appeared, it said BITE UP MY HEAD in new times roman. The Episode The episode started with onion playing the same game as he played on the episode The Perfect Team, but the laptop was just an 1997 IBM Thinkpad 380XD, and the mouse was just a trackball, when the hedgehog got ran over by a cleaning truck, blood splashed into the screen, and letters saying DEAD appeared on the blood, and red static appeared on the screen, onion raged until he saw apple, he kicked apple's balls until apple ran into the bathroom, I never seen a bathroom on apple and onion's apartment, and apple took a shower and buffed up his head using a sponge that looked like from the short Buff Up My Head, and onion came in and showed apple his laptop, he closed the game, and he went to the desktop, the desktop was just some kind of parody of Windows 95, the windows logo in the start button was just a skull, the wallpaper was just a screenshot from some episode of apple and onion, and onion inserted some kind of CD saying GENOCIDE, and he put the disc into the laptop, the icon appeared on desktop, he clicked the icon and weird things was happening in the screen, and pornographic sites was popping up in the desktop, and the laptop got the black screen of death from Windows 3.0, and onion grabbed apple out of the shower, and he ate apple, and he said The one thing more important than apple... is FOOD!!!!!, and I vomited so hard and peed on my pants, and cat came in the window, and cat went to the bathroom to eat apple's core, and the core revealed apple's skeleton, and cat's eyes turned black, and cat's fur turned into red, and got angry and attacked onion, and cat took onion arm off and ate it, and onion grabbed a gun and shot it to cat, blood was coming out of apple, cat and onion's arm, and onion left the bathroom and went to bed, the walls turned grey, the floor was filled of blood, the windows were cracked, the beds was just old beds, and it faded to black as onion was sleeping, the black screen went on for 5 minutes, after that black screen, it faded to the episode, and onion grew a bony arm, and he went to some dark room with a piano, and he was playing some song on the piano that almost sounded the suicide hill zone music, after that sad song, onion grabbed a knife and stabbed himself in the stomach, and realistic blood was coming out, I looked down, my Playstation 3's disc drive has blood coming out of it, and I vomited again, and I watched the episode, it cut to a hospital that it looked liked a dungeon, and it cut to some room, apple, onion and cat were in, and some doctor that was made of a sticky note, as he said in a computer-generated voice Apple, Onion and Cat, Your'e Gonna Be In The Hospital For 5 Weeks. and the doctor left the room, and apple was dead, along with cat, which cat was still fresh, and onion cried as apple and cat died, and a time card saying 5 Weeks Later, it was onion watching television, his arm was bandaged up, including his stomach, he inserted the same CD as he put on the laptop, he pops the CD into his DVD Player, and the same stuff was happening like the laptop, some kind of death screen appeared while a high-pitch beep was playing on the television, and onion unplugged the television and threw it out of the window while whey was calling onion, the television killed whey, it cut to a clip of some kids from the show getting ran over by the ice cream truck, then it cut to the episode, it was onion outside of the apartment saying I don't have words... Apple is my best friend, goodbye... and onion jumped off the apartment and died when he got hit on the street, and cars was just killing onion, and onion's eyes closed, it cut to a meat selection from a supermarket with onion, he was severely injured, his eyes are gouged out, his tint of green was black, he was bitten, his shoes are lost, and he was dead, and onion opened his eyes, and some old man brought it for 0 dollars, it cut to a image of shopped onion for 3 minutes while screaming can be heard in the background, and it ended with the normal credits, and it cut to static for 5 seconds. After The Episode I ejected the disc and hidden it in my closet so everyone can't see it, and I contacted cartoon network about the episode and disc, and I was not able to sleep, I went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water, and I saw onion from the end of the episode hanging in a noose, his eyes opened when I touched it, he was still dead, thats all for the lost episode of apple & onion! delete the original creepypasta reading the shadow reader i improved the storyCategory:Lost prototype Category:VHS Category:Shortpasta Category:Wow its short Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:The people who Type Like This. Category:HOW THE FUCK ARE THEY MAKING VHS TAPES AFTER THEY DIED OUT OVER A DECADE AGO Category:"Smashes tape and tells people not to watch it" cliche Category:Bad Category:Shitpasta Category:Trollpasta Category:Candidates for deletion Category:I hate it Category:Cartoon Network Category:Read by The Shadow Reader Category:NO LOW RATINGS ALLOWED Category:DVD Category:Lost DVD